Pac-Man (Character)
Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C to 8-B with his surfboard. 8-B with Toc-Man |''' 7-B''' Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man Origin: Pac-Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but confirmed to be an adult (Technically 39) Classification: Pac-Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, which can be boosted with the Super Stomp pellet, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Master in Martial Arts, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Once knocked on the screen to check if the player is present in Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space with no oxygen and swim/dive underwater with Bubble powerup), Hammerspace (Can consume any substance without injury), Surface Scaling (Can move on walls and ceilings), Regeneration (Mid; Can recover from being flattened), Transformation and Invulnerability (Can transform into a giant Super Pac-Man, who can also go through doors without unlocking them), Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Reduction (Can eat his opponents with Power Pellet), Energy Manipulation with Laser, Optics and Beam powerups, Can roll like a ball, Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation with Sonar powerup (Creates a sound wave to scare off enemies), Metal Manipulation with Chrome Power Pellet, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet and Regen powerups, Statistics Amplification with power-ups, Limited Toon Force, Ice Manipulation with Freeze and Shatter powerups (Can freeze enemies to a nigh-halt on a universal scale. Shatter also summons stalagmites), Fire Manipulation with Pyro and Fire powerups (Can ignite himself and where he's standing. Pyro also has the fire spread), Precognition, Size Manipulation (Can grow himself with the Giant powerup and shrink himself with the Shrink Pellet powerup), Air Manipulation (Can summon homing tornadoes with Tornado and Twinado powerup), Creation (Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap powerup and generate hammers/ropes/fruits/vegetables), Summoning (Can also summon various characters to temporarily protect him while racing, a trail of pac-dots to eat for a recovery and Siria the Ice Dragon), Weapon Creation (Can generate rockets and throw various stuff like fruits, Galaxian ships, bells and keys), Water Manipulation with Fire Hydrant, Limited Flight with Magic Boots and Feathered Hat, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation with Cherries powerup (Automatically turns enemies into cherries), Sound Wave Reflection with Radar power-up, Shapeshifting (With Bomb, Boom and Pac-Bomb power-ups, can turn himself into a bomb), Light Manipulation (With Red Ribbon Power Pellet, can leave a trail of light behind him while running which when circled, close up around enemies and explode), Vibration Manipulation (With Super Stomp and Power Bounce Pellets), Smoke Manipulation (Via Rally-X Car), Intangibility and Invisibility with Stealth powerup, Explosion Manipulation, Can launch Pac-Dots as bullets, Electricity Manipulation with the Electroshock pellet, Duplication with Pac-Men powerup (Can create homing Pac-Men that can create other Pac-Men), Homing Attack with Strawberry Striker, Danmaku (Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots), Spaceflight (Can use a surfboard to fly into space), Regeneration with Health Pack, Forcefield Creation with Pac-Shield, Gravity Manipulation (Can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them), Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation with Vortex Pellet, BFR and Spatial Manipulation (With Pink Capsule, can pull everyone into a brown pot which holds them in place for a short period of time), Illusion Creation (With Cyan Capsule, can crate a duplicate that mimics/mirrors all of Pac-Man's actions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings like ghosts), Sealing, BFR, Reality Warping and Drawing/Wall Creation with Magic Pen, Resistance to Magic and Sealing/BFR (Can seal his enemy underneath a tree or underground for years when they're weakened enough) as Golden Pac-Man Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed monsters of this size with relative ease), Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard (Killed King Galaxian which was around this size). City Block level with Toc-Man (Destroyed a small army of Erwin's battle mechs and heavy artillery vehicles which were going to destroy Orson's whole outpost) | City level (Defeated Spooky, who created a storm over Pac Village) Speed: Superhuman (Can rush at blurry speeds) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge lightning bolts like Ms. Pac-Man) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to his wife Ms. Pac-Man) Striking Strength: Building Class (Beat large enemies with his fists (and even his butt), hits hard enough to make shockwaves). Higher with Toc-Man | City Class Durability: Building level (Tanked being in the epicenter of a large explosion around this size caused by the destruction of Erwin's death machine. Resisted a gravitational pull strong enough to pull in Spooky ), Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard. City Block level with Toc-Man (Withstood wide explosions and a long barrage of heavy artillery shots from Erwin's machines) | City level '(Took numerous hits from a full-power Spooky) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Higher with powerups (varies from several meters to infinite) Standard Equipment: Power-ups, etc. *'Optional Equipment:' Golden Fruits Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled at navigating mazes, outwitting opponents and solving puzzles) Weaknesses: His power-ups have incredibly short time limits. Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | Golden Fruit Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Fortnite) Thanos' Profile (Both were 8-B with speed equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: The Comic) Sonic's Profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Courage's profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pac-Man Category:Brawlers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Devourers Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Sealing Users Category:Paint Users Category:BFR Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Mascots Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters